Blind Justice for a Survivor
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: "My father was gunned down in front of me when I was thirteen years old. I was sold into slavery, but I lived. I came out addicted to drugs, but I got clean. I've killed dangerous men, and I've watched people I love die in my arms.You wanna know what I am? I'm a survivor," Lilith spat out before lifting her body up and wrapping her legs around her captor's neck quickly breaking it.


Blind Justice for a Survivor.

Prologue

Name: Lilith Becker

AKA: Artemisia

Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Daggers, Hand to Hand combat.

Age: 26

Occupation: waitress at Cal's Cafe by day crime fighter by night.

History: Lilith has lived in Hell's Kitchen all her life. She has watched the ones she has loved die before her very eyes. At one point Lilith was sold into slavery where she was taught to fight ruthlessly with no remorse for killing an opponent in the ring. Growing up in the harsh world of Hell's Kitchen has made Lilith tough and little things don't bother her anymore. Matt and Foggy have been coming to Cal's Cafe for years making Lilith and them good friends.

The bell attached to the door rang softly inside the quiet cafe. "Good morning I'll be with you in one moment," I spoke softly not looking up at the door as I continued taking to order of the elderly couple. I walked behind the counter sliding the order sheet towards James in the kitchen before heading towards the newly sat table.

"Hey. What can I get you guys?" I asked pulling my pin out of my pocket.

"Good morning to you to Lilith," Foggy laughed.

"Oh, I didn't even notice it was you guys," I laughed softly before writing down their normal order.

"You seem distracted today, anything bothering you?" Matt asked grabbing my hand before I went to put in their order.

"Everything is fine Matt, we've just been a bit busier than normal and the other server didn't show

up today," I sighed pulling my bruised arm away from Matt's grip.

"Woah where did that bruise come from?" Foggy asked as he saw my bruise slip out from my long sleeve shirt.

"I just fell on my stairs this morning nothing too important," I smiled moving behind the counter to fix their coffee and put in their order. I pulled my sleeve down covering the bruise up carefully before grabbing the cups by the handle along with some some cups of cream.

"Here you go boys," I smiled softly placing Matt's cup in front of him and Foggy's cup along with some cream in front of him.

"So Lilith would you like to do a bit of barhopping with us tonight?" Foggy asked pouring the cream into his coffee.

"Thanks for the invite but I planned on catching up on some laundry and TV shows," I smiled before returning to the counter as James' bell dinged telling me an order was up. I grabbed the plates and set them softly down on the elderly couple's table.

"Thank you Lilith, and tell James thank you," the woman smiled accepting her plate. I nodded refilling the mugs before setting the tray and the coffee pot back in their place. I grabbed a rag spraying down the counter and wiping it down some until Matt's and Foggy's food became ready. As I wiped the counter down the bell chimed as someone entered the the Cafe.

"Good morning," I smiled placing the rag behind the counter and turning to the new customer. I stopped short seeing them dressed in dark clothes wearing a baseball cap. I slipped my hand under the counter grabbing my hidden gun placing it in my apron before slowly approaching the questionable figure. "Would you like a seat we have plenty to choose from?" I asked walking closer to the man. Foggy's and Matt's attention were now on high alert and the elder couple sat quietly watching the scene before them.

"I'm not here to eat lady," The man said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.

"Well what can I do for you then?" I asked my hands placed firmly on my hips.

"I want all the money in your restaurant," He spoke firmly pointing his gun at me.

"I'm not sure if you are aware sir but we only opened an hour ago and my register is completely empty," I spoke one hand sliding into my apron clasping my gun firmly.

"Don't lie to me bitch."

"Oh I'm not lying sweetheart," I smirked pulling my gun out and pointing it square with his forehead. "Now I can bet on my life that I can pull this trigger before you can and if I were you I wouldn't test it. So turn on your heels and walk right out of the cafe because I really don't want to clean up the mess this will cause," I stated firmly my eyes staring dead into his. The robber froze his eyes widened before he turned and ran from the cafe.

"Who knew you could be so scary," Foggy clapped as I placed the gun back under the counter.

"You shouldn't have let him go like that," Matt stated his head down towards his coffee.

"Well if I called the police he would have just been out in minutes so letting him go was the only option really. Besides he was just a kid maybe the grace of freedom and life might cause a change in his step," I smiled grabbing their plates from James who gave me a questioning look that I shrugged off.

"Most people don't change the only way they will stop is if they are in a body bag or a cell for life,"

Matt said as I placed his plate in front of him.

"Well unfortunately Blind Justice, it is very hard to get someone put in jail for life and murder in this cafe wouldn't be good for business," I smiled before returning to the elderly couple clearing their empty plates and handing them their check.

The rest of my shift went by as normal but as I walked home I noticed a van following close behind my. I pulled my bag closer reaching for my gun but I was tackled by a figure in the alleyway next to me. "I got her, bring the van over quickly!" The voice yelled covering my face with a cloth that was full of chloroform. I tried to hold off and stay awake as long as possible but the blackness took me away.


End file.
